His Life
by ScarletDia
Summary: With Gwen's untimely death, what measures would Ben be willing to take to get her back? This story dive into the concept of unconditional affection and the progressive outcomes of the psychological impacts. This is a dark Bwen fic.
1. Prologue

Hi guys! I'm a little embarrassed since this is my first fan fiction ever. Yeah...I know it's sad T^T. But I finally have the courage to officially post this, since Bwen have been driving me crazy lately! Maybe because Omniverse is not _at all_ providing any Bwen moments (TT_TT). Like they're perfect for each other, but Man of Action just had to make them cousin so the plot could flow better! Originally Gwen was supposed to be a friend from Ben's class, however it wouldn't have made any sense why she would be traveling with Ben and his Grandpa for summer vacation. But I don't know... the whole cousin and taboo relationship thing creates a forbidden+psychological element = enrich plot and drama contents for me! I love writing about tragic heroes and their inevitable downfall! I also like to explore the psychological aspects of the human mind. This got me wondering what if in an AU Ben lost Gwen in "Ben 10:The Secret of the Omnitrix" how would he react after the battle was over and he has to confront with Gwen's death? How is Ben's mental state in all this chaos? Anyways, enough with my rambling and onwards with the story!

P.S. In real life I'm all against incest considering I have siblings and no, it's just **wrong. **But this is a _fandom_ so why can't I express my love for these two perfect couple? Also be warn there will be grammatical mistakes and OOCness! C:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights reserved to Man of Action :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>His Life.<strong>

_**By: ScarletDia**_

_Prologue_

On that day, 10 year old Benjamin Kirby Tennyson lost _something_ crucial that made him change. Not something, rather _someone_… He lost his cousin Gwendolyn Tennyson all because of his selfishness. All due to his naïveté that nothing could possibly harm or pose a danger to his gallant self, seeing as everything that goes wrong (usually by his mess up) would somehow work itself in the end. He would come out untouched…superior in all his heroic glory!

_**This time it didn't.**_He lost her… lost _Gwen_ all due to his foolishness.

Others would say he was pretty lucky, emerging out alive with the Omnitrix not blowing up in his face with half the galaxy in the process. Ben however, suffered a great lost. He never felt this… _empty? Useless? Completely Defeated_? How was he supposed to break it to his Grandpa? Sorry Grandpa, but Gwen die protecting stupid old me like always. Yeah… that would definitely go well! What is he supposed to do then? His thoughts were in a jumble mess now that the battle with Vilgax was over… Nothing to occupy his mind to the inevitable confrontation with _death_.

The death of his cousin was the only thing consuming his entire being. The overpowering factor that was overriding him with great anguish and torture.

_Gwen…Gwen…__**Gwen!**_ Both of his hands turned into pale fists as his eyelids squeezed tightly. He was trying his hardest to push down the anger, frustration and pain. It was excruciating! There was this dark inkiness swirling in his mind, making him _fall_… deeper into the depth of _insanity_.

Because all of this was his _fault. _

"Gluto!" Ben heard Tetrax yelled in surprise.

Ben's head whiplashed in delight because if that snot wasn't dead maybe…just maybe Gwen was…

He knew he shouldn't be too _hopeful _or it would crush him harder than witnessing Gwen being taken against _his will_ because he was useless to stop it.

What sort of hero was he when he couldn't save her?_ Her of all people! _

Then an idea struck him.

Just_ maybe_ the universe had enough of harassing him—making this into a huge joke so that he would be taught another lesson… _she _would then jump out of nowhere to surprise him! That must be it! Gwen would appear in front of him announcing to the whole universe she was alive! _Alive and together with him! Everything would be right again!_

However, the ideal hope, fantasies—_delusions_, which he had stunning elude himself into believing were astounding vaporized, because he saw _just… _Gluto.

No, he **won't **believe she's gone. His eyes were just tricking him. They must be lying to him! He was going to end this _sick_ joke—nightmare immediately!

"Gluto!" He shoved Tetrax out of the way practically slamming into the Protost. "Gwen! Where is Gwen?!" His emerald eyes were large and frantic as he shook the blob like creature in a crazed daze.

The alien called Gluto only shook its head in sadness. The alien didn't even meet his eyes! Ben's body tremble as he hugged himself losing all form of motor control as he swayed back and forth. He didn't know what was becoming of him. Losing Gwen, accepting her death… felt so _**impossible!**_But for some peculiar reason he started laughing. He couldn't stop! _What a terrible joke Gwen was playing on him! _

His world wasn't crumbling! He will _not_ allow it to! She wasn't _dead!_The universe would crash and burn if she was. _**He'll make sure of it. **_

Ben's laugher was bursting with a malice like cruelty, every second his pitch increasingly twisted to a level of insanity. Sounding more sinister than any monster and villain combined. It was a laugh consumed with _utter madness._

Without his knowledge the Aliens surrounding Ben started to instinctively step back. They knew that his cousin's death brought a huge emotional impact on the young earthling. Humans tend to develop an unconditional affection to certain others of their kind after a prolong period of social interactions, thus forming certain degrees of affection in each relationship. In rare cases, high level of affection brings about undesirable results. This aspect was the only special characteristics that made humans unique from other life forms. However, they never expected for the boy to react _like this_.

They didn't understand his psychological state._ In this way fear creeps in._ Their instincts told them he was dangerous, an uncontrollable variable. Making this the very first time they truly felt fear from the small boy. A human youth who is the weakest of all species in the universe and the weakest of his kind. But, aliens as strong as Tetrax who has faced unimaginable dangers, believed this moment to be the most dangerous. Certainly they were in peril when faced with an unstable boy, holding the most dangerous weapon of the universe at his disposal. If they don't do anything soon and fast… Things could go bad to catastrophic! The universe may suffer more than half the galaxy being destroy…

"G-G-wen a-ali-ve." Gluto announced suddenly too scared that if he doesn't tell the boy, he could be confronted with another threat.

At that moment everything became extremely silent. The laugher stopped. Everything froze as if time clogged in its function.

"_What?!_ _**Tell me now.**_" Ben had an expression of absolute calm glaring the blob down. He would not raise his hope this time. He learned his lesson.

Everyone noticed Ben's sudden change in demeanor. Even to them, not fully understanding the human emotions knew it was strange how the boy could change his emotions so effortlessly. From deranged madness to eerily calm.

A person shouldn't be able to alter their mental state like a switch so easily, Azmuth noted but doesn't say. This boy who was possessing his greatest of creations had pipe his interest in the shortest amount of time as he battles his antagonists both physically and mentally. Disregarding the dangers to himself and the rest of the universe, only diving between madness and his own sanity _or what is left of it..._ Azmuth mused.

Azmuth recognizes the Omnitrix being in the wrong hands could be disastrous, especially in this boy's disposition. This could be the greatest evil he had intentionally created, but at the same time be an evolutionary leap for the entire universe! Oh, the purpose! He could stop this now. End it all and take back the Omnitrix. However, knowing how insignificant he cared for the universe compared to his curiosity, it was barely a hard decision to dissect. He would leave his device with the boy. He was quite intrigue with the outcome.

"G-Gwen ca-st a ssp-ell and th-en hu-ge diss-ruptio-n hap-pen-ed dis-s-app-ear-ing into-o a bblue por-tal bee-fore I cc-ould ssa-ave h-err." Gluto told the group while being super aware of the emerald eyes piercing into him like daggers.

"_Gwen… is alive." _The boy whispered to himself in a tone the aliens around him couldn't comprehend. His eyes became a brighter green than the darker shade he was emitting previously.

"What are we waiting for? Guys lets go find her!" Ben's voice spoke in a cheerful manner entirely different from his cold exterior earlier. His whole demeanor brightening.

"Boy, I don't think she's that easy to locate now that we know she was transported somewhere in the universe!" Myaxx finally spoke judging it was safe.

However, she quickly regretted it. The boy was pressuring her to say that again. Daring her to unleash his fury. Well, she will! She had enough of his tantrum. Anyways, she was only stating the obvious, completely disregarding her earlier fear of the boy. She was a species more superior to his kind so it took her a moment to surpass the fear because she couldn't comprehend her concept of fear.

"Now, now don't need to fight amongst ourselves when this problem could easily be solve with one of my inventions." Azmuth announced, ignoring the tense pressure emitting from the two as he took out a small circular device. He then threw it up and all of a sudden the group was entrapped by a massive virtual map containing the whole universe. Ben was more annoyed to be amazed.

"Let's see… Huh, this is certainly extraordinary." The creator of the Omnitrix questioned in curiosity. Usually nothing should surprise him anymore.

"Well, what?! Come on!" The human shouted in irritation.

"Seems like she doesn't exist in _this_ universe."

"**What." **Ben's voice took on a darker tone. **"Then where the _hell_ is she?" **His tone a clear demand.

"Ben I think you should mind your manners to the creator of the Omnitrix. I don't think it will help you in your quest to finding your cousin." Tetrax tried to provide a piece of advice from his past experiences. It won't do yourself any good to be giving attitude to others helping you. He knows, because in his case it always ended badly.

"_If he is useful, then I will." _Ben spoke condescendingly.

"Azmuth let's go! I have enough of this boy's childish tantrum!" Myaxx shouted in frustration.

"Boy, if I wasn't curious in nature I would have forsaken you by now. What I stated was that she wasn't in _this universe._ Now do you apprehend what I'm getting at?" The Galvan spoke with absolute authority.

"Then what other universes is she on?!" The boy uncrossed his arms and flung them in the air. It was clear to Azmuth that the boy evidently did not comprehend the nature of the situation. Neither did the other aliens, except Myaxx.

"Azmuth! Don't tell me the human girl was involved in a dimensional wormhole?! That's fundamentally impossible with her current situation! Not to mention her body mass and the pressure it would place on her physique…plus—" Myaxx cut herself off noticing the boy's fury just on the edge of erupting. It was not good to be talking about the human girl's survival rate in front of the miniature, unstable monster in front of her.

"I think it would be better to explain it in a way we could all understand." Tetrax quickly inputted. Myaxx inwardly thanked him.

"Right now what I need is for everyone to remain silent. I'm currently searching the other dimensions." Azmuth commanded. Feeling annoyed for the first time in a long time. How he wished he could be left alone to fully be absorb with his inventions.

"Other dimensions…?" Ben said hollowly.

"Why bother? The human girl wouldn't be able to survive—" Myaxx stopped herself. It's better just to stay quiet as she saw the demon green eyes' death glare.

"This won't work. There are too many numerous dimensions out there... even alternative ones. This device doesn't contain that much information on those cosmos. Even if by a miracle I find her…there are also the laws of intersecting parallel universes or crossing to one… as well as the necessary procedures and technologies to even manage dimensional transport... There are too many unknowns." Azmuth stopped himself and stared at the boy.

"Boy, you must know—" The Galvan started, preparing to enlighten the boy on dimensional travel and their theories before he was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes or whatever I have to do. **I will find her.**" Ben stated with new found resolution. It doesn't matter as long as there was a chance that Gwen might have survived!

Azmuth nodded in approval of his answer. Myaxx only sighed in frustration, but didn't argue against it. By this point she knew the outcome, knowing it would be fruitless to argue. But, Tetrax disagreed.

"Ben… What about your grandfather? Shouldn't you return to Earth and—" Tetrax reasoned, but was interrupted with a firm, "No. I'll return to Earth with Gwen."

Tetrax was downcast. What was he going to do when he reports this to Max? Knowing the Plumber… Max would no doubt take actions, knowing full well of the threats his grandchildren were submerging into alone. The great universe was far too dangerous for two human 10 year old to travel. He had to somehow convince Ben to return home. Bringing one back was better than none. Tetrax never experienced Max's wrath. From what he heard, it wasn't pretty…

"Tetrax don't worry dude! Tell my Grandpa I'll have my cousin back before dinner!" Ben tried to lighten up the mood. Even he knew this would take a while and he didn't want to waste a second more if he can discover her sooner. He knew if he were to return home, he would never be given a chance like this again! He would be confronted with reality; a funeral, then enforced under house arrest while involuntary be forced into normalcy with his Omnitrix banded, never to battle aliens again. But, eventually he will have to accept her death. Then his most unwanted fear of forgetting her would crawl under his skin like a parasite, spreading like a cancer!_ The person who sacrifice herself for him and he goes off living his life! _To others they would have taken it, captivated to take the easy way out. **But he won't. **

Ben closes his eyes, his resolve firmly set in stone. _It's better searching for her his entire life than forgetting her!_ It's worth sacrificing his whole life for her. After all, he was only repaying his debt; it was her life that saved his. Now he has to return the favour.

_His life, for her life. _

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading the prologue if you ever got this far...I would like to thanks everyone for reading my first fan fiction :) <em>

Did you all like my twist at the end? Gwen is not dead ;D Yay!

Also be warned this is a dark Bwen fic, so it will definitely get darker! But there will be some adorable moments for them.

That's all folks! I don't think I'm forgetting anything...?

Oh yeah! Please review with whatever thoughts, plot devices or ideas you want this story to have seeing as I'm always open to new inspirations! If I like it I'll definitely incorporate it and give credit to the person or alien :3 Although, I have a decent amount of plot so far. I think I know where this story is going! LOL XD

Stay tune!


	2. Her Frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. Man of Action does.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Her Frustration<p>

_"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."_

—Unknown

* * *

><p>Gwen was absolutely furious. To think that the little brat she saved 6 years ago turned out to be such a jerk! The hero business always tend to boost up Ben's overwhelmingly large ego… Now imagine the magnitude of all this fame getting to his head. It's officially hell on Earth for Gwen. Not only does she not get a break, (she is after all, cousin with the 'International Super Nova of a Hero, Ben Tennyson') she doesn't even hope for a <em>'Thanks for always saving my butt Gwen!'<em> from him. No, she doesn't really care as long as he knows it. She saves him and he saves the universe.

Now, she knows for sure he doesn't. It frustrates her to no end how he doesn't recognized without her saving him, there wouldn't be a universe _to save!_

Her obnoxious cousin is a _self-centred, egotistical_ pain in her butt. She expected him to value something other than _himself_ considering what they had been through. Wanting to believe somewhere in his overbearing arrogance that he could trust her (truly be able to trust each other with their lives). Well, today proves otherwise. Part of her anger fumed from her faith that he really cared for _something_ other than himself, to which he could understand his mistakes, learn from it and fix it. It was a basic concept to comprehend. She just wanted him to _wholly_ care about something other than his interest or 'always having everything to be about him' philosophy! She really thought they became closer over the years… thought he grew out of the cocky 10 year old boy after what happened in _Xenon_… She certainly didn't want to remember that place _or_ _her near death experience._ Therefore, she persistently confine it into the depth of her mind, under strict locks so that she won't get nightmares or be in constant fear when battling aliens. She sometimes still wake up in absolute dread, soaking in her own sweat as tears runs rampage down her cheeks.

However, there was one memory she would forever cherish and be grateful for the horrible event. The instant when her cousin came running across the chaotic battlefield to hug her in such _desperation!_ She knew he had cared for something then and she was overjoy that it wasn't about himself! She was astoundingly lucky that the spell she casted would transported her just in time to save his life. Since then, she had thought he would have learned his lesson concerning his egocentric nature… Maybe even becoming more sincere? But as time passes his arrogance got worse making her assume that he could have _forgotten…?_ Maybe he might have, considering its Ben. Who knows what goes on in his head! Though, every time she reached such depressing conclusions she just felt so bitter. For her, she might never be able to forget. How could she? The memory was like a large serpent tightly coiling itself onto her subconscious state just waiting to strike, thus making her relive the horror_ again and again and again an—!_

Her mind suddenly went blank. It's always like this when memories, thoughts, _feelings_ gets too distorted, unpleasant. Her defense mechanism would pull the plug on the chaotic disorder. Cleaning her mind and maintaining her sanity. How would she ever be able to deal with all the abnormities and crime fighting in her life, if she didn't have at least _something_ to stop the memories? It was suffocating her—the hectic and muddle thoughts, terrors and pain haunting her. _How could she maintain any sanity if she didn't?_

Gwen acknowledges she was _human_ and human beings cannot deal with such unimaginable burdens, much less facing it everyday at her age! **She only hopes Ben realized he**_** was human.**_ Sometimes, she thinks without her to hold him grounded, _he would turn into something other than himself…_ _something else entirely_. Gwen was determine to make him stay human, never wanting him to become that _something_. That's why she desperately desire him to treasure something in his life so that he could hold on to human life, possess human qualities, and find happiness in normalcy.

But over time she started to become afraid. From his incessant changes from one aliens to the next she felt he was losing parts of himself… parts which makes him human—made him _Ben._

But now she realized it was impossible to make him _truly value_ anything other than himself. Not his friends, not the Plumbers, not his parents, not her, not Grandpa Max, maybe not even Julie! Nothing at all, but himself!

What got her truly exasperated was the fact that she invited _him_ to her 'National Karate Tournament' assuming that he might have _cared_. Well, that event wasn't nearly enough to open her blind faith in him! She had thought he learned his lesson with his mess up with Julie—_his own girlfriend's_ tennis match and the stupid plan to 'dupe' himself. People learn or tries to because they care. Nope, not Ben.

She gave too much credit to her doofus of a cousin because when it was her moment to shine, he just had to ruin it over his moment of fame and stardom.

At first she thought_ maybe_ he deserved a little credit for his bravery and sacrifice. A year ago, he willingly decided to put on the Omnitrix and upholding the responsibilities of the Plumbers due to their Grandpa's sudden disappearance. She knew he had to mature far too fast for someone of his nature, much less enjoy his teenage years. Now, she totally regretted the thought. To make it any worse, her eyes still had not fully open to realize the extent of his arrogance… Not until he ruined _her celebration _on winning the 'National Karate Tournament' just few moments ago. And of course, it was held exclusively in Bellwood because of Ben Tennyson, the _'Almighty Hero of the Universe'_.

_Oh, the joy. _

_—__Flashback—_

They were all celebrating her victory in 'Mr. Smoothy', the group's usual hangout. She only wanted a small gathering of close friends to congratulate her. That was what she wanted. By small gathering she meant herself, her boyfriend Kevin, her cousin Ben and her close friend Julie. So it wasn't really a gathering, seemed more like a double date, but this was usual for her since they always hang out together. They were her best friends and Gwen felt content with these people. Her mood was brightening so much that she was starting to forget Ben's earlier mishaps. Meaning he was too busy conversing and signing autographs to even witness any of her matches.

However, the feeling didn't last long when people started to notice the famous brunette sitting far back in a corner. She had made sure this spot and everyone's sitting arrangement would conceal the renowned Ben Tennyson from his fan girls. Unfortunately, she underestimated Ben's popularity. By now, Gwen thought people should start calming down from all this 'Hero Fever'. But guess saving lives mostly daily with the media hot on your tail and people wanting to meddle in other's affairs— luck wasn't exactly on her side. It also didn't really help improve her growing frustration when the media started swarming in and seconds later the place was packed with fans.

So much for a _peaceful, quiet, small_ celebration Gwen.

"Ben Tennyson we heard from multiple sources that you _would be_ here celebrating! May we ask—" The reporter was shoved to the side by a screaming blond beauty, shouting "I LOVE YOU BEN!" then another pretty blond girl was yelling, "Can I get your autograph? Please!"

And then all hell breaks loose as people tried to grab Ben's attention as he just smiled, waved and signed autographs. So much for being the star of _her _celebration because obviously it always has to end back on _him._

Both Kevin and Julie notices Gwen sudden change in demeanor. Kevin was about to speak up, but stops himself when he saw Julie elbowing Ben and glancing her eyes at the frowning redhead beside him. He noted Ben's eyes spark with motive. _This would end well_.

At that moment Gwen realized Ben's cockiness has no end. He just had to open his big fat mouth.

"Guys, enough about me because today my cousin won the National Karate Tournament!" He announced to everyone cheerfully.

Gwen's emerald eyes widen.

All of a sudden the attention was on her. Multiple people was congratulating her saying, "I wouldn't have expected less from the cousin of Ben Tennyson 'Hero of all Heroes'", or "Lucky you! Must be in the family genes" and "Congrats Ben's cousin! You're his cousin right? So, like can I get his phone number from you?" and the list of similar cheers went on.

And of course it was only about Ben.

Gwen _knew_ her cousin was going to somehow find a way to ruin everything. She knew it was just too good to be true when everything was so perfect… The mood was light and cheerful, her boyfriend and closest friends were happily laughing with her, drinking their favourite smoothies, at her favourite place… congratulating her on her achievement. _Of course, perfection doesn't exist and Ben of all people would never fail to mess things up. _It always happen. Why did she think otherwise? Why was she so foolish to believe that just for a moment everything could go her way?

Kevin noticed that the situation was getting ugly. Tennyson just had to ruin this one too and he always have to clean up the mess (like the many times the guy trashed his car!), meaning he had to do something fast before his girlfriend literally blow things up. But first he needed to get rid of these people! There was no exit in sight!

Gwen presume she has the patience of a saint. However, Ben was the only exception. Gwen didn't know what to do first…Cry, screamed or walk away from it all. She was debating to do all three when Ben condescendingly stated, "Isn't this great Gwen? Because of how famous I am, the tournament came to you, tons of people came to watch and celebrate your victory party! Aren't you pleased? Now you owe me." He smiled cheekily. Looking proud of himself like he accomplished something great.

But all she saw was red, fury, anger. **That was it.** Ben had over crossed her lines, crush and spit on her sincerity too many times to count. _She had enough! _

Gwen shot up and screamed with every fibre of her being at the very top of her lungs. Letting the frustration free in three simple words.

**"Ben, I HATE YOU!"**

And damn, it felt good seeing his wide eyes, shocked expression.

Everyone froze in their place, too stunned with the previously discreet redhead. Mouths were hanging wide open, cameras were rolling _Live_ and the girl in the spotlight had a face of great accomplishment.

Gwen took that moment to stomp her way out. Frustration back in full force. _How foolish she was to believe for a mere second that she might forgive him! _

_—__End of Flashback—_

Kevin was the first to react. He was just glad there wasn't property damage! He noticed Ben was still in a shocked daze before he hit him with a _"Learn to be sensitive, dude."_ Then he coolly walked off with a smirk as he trailed after his furious girlfriend. Darn, his girl was awesome.

Ben emerges from his sheer surprised when Kevin—_Kevin of all people_ told him to be sensitive! The nerve of that guy! What the hell did he do? Why was Gwen so angry at him?_ What just happened?!_

Ben was obviously confused seeing as he still couldn't figure out Gwen smiling one minute to the current reality of being angry at him for no reason! With his confusion and rising anger, Ben didn't notice Julie dragging him out of the still stunned crowd and into the parking lot.

They both saw Kevin's green Challenger racing off and Gwen's furious features in the passenger seat.

"—en, Earth to Ben!" Julie shouted in his ears.

Ben was broken from his dazed and with a little irritation in his voice replied, "What?"

Julie analyze him for a moment before closing her eyes and sighed. She didn't look it, but she was angry at her boyfriend too. It was clearly understandable why Gwen was annoyed and furious at her cousin. She empathized with the girl seeing as he basically did the same thing to her.

"What is her problem?" Ben grunted with an annoyed tone.

"Let's go and apologize to her Ben." Julie stated in a comforting gesture. She knew if she spoke harshly he wouldn't have listen and the problem would further escalate.

"No. Why should I when I didn't do anything _wrong_." He firmly declared.

Julie was about to speak her mind, but stop herself when she notice people were approaching them rapidly. Probably wanting to question the Hero beside her with his opinion on the matter of his cousin's sudden 'freak out'. She has a clear vision of how thing would turn out, if the media gets a hold of Ben. The outcome of Gwen's fury and Ben's obliviousness would be disastrous. That result wasn't desirable. Gwen was her close friend and Ben was her boyfriend. She didn't want her two favourite people to be fighting at all, much less be used by the media. So, she instinctively pulled him by the hand to his DX Mark 10.

"Ben drive. We need to talk." Julie commanded.

Ben gave her a curious glance, but follow as ordered. He drove to the park knowing full well it would be empty at 8 PM.

The short drive was in complete silence, until Ben parked his sports car Julie finally spoke up.

"Ben I really think you should apologize to Gwen." She started, strong with determination.

"No. Why?" he glared back at her, arms crossed near his chest.

"_Because_ what you did today was disrespectful and rude. Gwen has the right to be mad at you." Julie reasoned.

"_How was I 'disrespectful' or 'rude' to her?!"_ Ben bit back.

Julie sharply took a deep breath as she stated, "You were disrespectful seeing as you mostly chatted and signed autographs during her matches, Gwen knew but instead she didn't say anything because this was _her day._ Then when she told us she wanted to celebrate with only the group at Mr. Smoothy, I saw you indirectly telling people about the celebration! That's clearly disrespectful because you disregard what Gwen wanted! Not only that—"

Ben interrupted with a," I wanted to surprise her! What sort of celebration was that when she won the National Tournament in Karate?! I think I deserve a little credit in thoughtfulness."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about Ben. You assumed that what you prefer is what others would want. Therefore, you utterly disregarded Gwen's feelings! It was her choice since it was her celebration. In addition, you were extremely rude when you told her in front of crowds of people during _Live Television _that she owe you, when it was her celebration that you were ruining!" Julie declared.

"No! It's not like that! I wanted to give her something that—"

"No, it's just that Ben. You just wanted to _use_ her to portray how _great you are!_" Julie proclaimed shattering all of Ben's defense. She spoke her mind without any regrets. If he was the same boyfriend she knew and loved, he would understand what she was implying.

"No… No I wanted to show the world how great my cousin was and… and…" Ben tried to convince himself, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Ben, I know this isn't you… You're better than that. It's the fame getting to your head. I just want the old you back... The one I love." Julie spoke tenderly to her boyfriend. She knew Ben was changing lately, but didn't know what to do. She didn't like what he was becoming and after today she was determined to take action.

"Let's go and apologize to her together tomorrow. Okay?" Her voice was soft and tone sweet.

He stare at her finally comprehending the truth he have been denying. Knowing full well she was right… He might have been an absolute jerk lately to his friends. How could he be so naïve to get consumed with being famous! What kind of hero was he when he was hurting his best friend and family member? It was entirely his fault…

Ben uncrossed his arms and looked up at his girlfriend.

"Yeah…Thanks Jewels for opening my eyes."

They both stare at each other, smiling hand in hand, before they reunited with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Kevin drove in silence. He frequently glances at the redhead beside him. She was clearly thinking about <em>him. <em>Always worrying about her cousin. And he becomes angry at her for always worrying about _him_. Sometimes... (the one thing he doesn't want to admit) he_ gets jealous_ over it. He knows it was stupid for him to worry, overthink and mistake Gwen's compassion. _She was his girlfriend, Ben was her cousin_ it's understandable that she would worry for her family... is what he often tells himself like a mantra to get rid of his distress. Right now, she needs him and he would do anything to help her. No one knows Gwen like he does.

He stopped in front of her house. He saw her leaving, in that instant he wanted to voice his concerns. But, he held himself back. She has enough to worry about than him giving her more. If she needed him for anything, she would say, but before then, he would wait.

"Thanks Kevin." Gwen smiled weakly. Before she was able to close the car's door Kevin added in, "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow. Yeah?"

She nodded and he comforted her with a smile before he drove off. Gwen stayed there lingering in her thoughts for a moment, silently gazing at the Challenger's retreating back. She sighed while heading into her house.

_Kevin understands her... Why can't Ben? _

Was her last pondering thought before she immediately went to her room, but she was still well-mannered enough to usher a greeting to her parents before heading there. She was still furious at her selfish, arrogant, ignorant, bratty jerk of a cousin! As she was so consumed with her anger, Gwen didn't notice the figure running towards her.

And yes, life wasn't clearly going her way when her situation wasn't bad enough, it just has to make it worse!

She found herself literally body tackled with the action knocking the breath out of her. With her present state of being sandwiched between her door and _something_ hugging—no more like crashing her! Well, she was suspicious when there was no alien villain to defeat today.

This was perfect timing. She so needed to kick some alien's butt right now to unleash all of her pend up frustrations. Her fury was on the edge of hunger!

"_Gwen!" _her assailant spoke.

**Well, speaking of the devil to all of her frustrations...**

* * *

><p>Did you like my twist? Have you figured out where I'm going with this? Let me know your thoughts and insights!<p>

I would like to give my thanks to my awesome first reviewer **Fluehatraya** for giving me amazing feedback concerning my prologue.

Also thanks for those who are following this story!

Additionally, I would like to announce that the story will progress faster now because I have established all the main initial insights to the characters!

P.S. All characters will get their time in the spotlight! Kevin will get his soon!

Stay tune :)


	3. His Longings

**I'm a little disappointed with so little reviews seeing as so many people read this story. Anyways guys, enjoy this especially long chapter! Just letting you all know, I won't be updating this story for quite a while (5-6 months) because of university... But if I get enough reviews encouraging me to continue I might update a little sooner ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Ben 10. If I did, this wouldn't be fan fiction lol **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: His Longings<p>

_"I came, I saw, I conquered."_

_— Julius Caesar_

* * *

><p>Before she could attack her assailant, she recognized the familiar voice. It was definitely <em>his voice. <em>She could detect it miles away... because he was just that obnoxious! Her fury clouded her mind making her unable to comprehend the meaning behind his strange behaviour. But it was undoubtedly _Ben._

Great! Just when she thought she got away to get a moment to herself, he followed her home! Does he not comprehend she doesn't want to see him right now, much less be anywhere near him! With what transpired at 'Mr. Smoothy' Gwen assumed she would get at least a week to herself.

What part of _**'I hate you'**_doesn't he get?

"_Gwen…Gwen…Gwen…" _Her name was on repeat. His voice desperate and shaking with _disbelief? Happiness? Fear...? _It was hard to comprehend the emotions behind the person who was hugging her. He never reacted like this before.

But she understood one thing.

His embrace… It felt awfully familiar. It was mysteriously similar to the desperation he held _that day_ as he clung onto her for dear life. All of her frustration was replaced with worry.

"Ben…? What's wrong?" She leaned in and hug back. Gwen noticed he was quivering thus, making her worries heightened to fear. Did something serious happened during the time she stomp off and left with Kevin? It must be severe for someone like Ben to be acting like this!

"Ben what happened? Did something happen to Julie?!" She was anxious and it shown through with the sound of distress in her voice.

"_No… I'm trembling in absolute happiness, Gwen…" _Ben stated in such a voice that made even her confused. For someone who thought she knew Ben better than himself, what her cousin was displaying now was throwing her off!

—_Flashback—_

What he felt wasn't far from being a slave _finally_ receiving salvation as liberation was in sight. Ben could recognize her instantly, no matter how her appearance changed. His heartrate was rapidly beating and breathing shallow. Ben's whole being was trembling in excitement. After 6 years of hardships, battles and sacrifices… He was finally here—able to trespass dimensional space to reach this parallel universe! Ben couldn't _believe_ she was only a few miles from him... He desperately desired to run and embrace her with all his might! Unfortunately, he couldn't with his current hologram disguise.

Nonetheless, Gwen was _alive. _He never considered she wasn't because he knows her. Gwen was a survivor just like him. And definitely a fighter from witnessing her completely overwhelming her opponents.

To anyone having working eyes, she was beautiful. Exactly like how he envisioned her—no she became better than his wildest imaginations! But what was most breathtaking to him was the aspect that she was still the girl he knew. He found her… located her after 6 years in a karate tournament!

Ben was overcome with joy, happiness, anything that screamed the great accomplishment he felt! Even from this distant he clearly saw her lively green eyes, striking scarlet hair and brilliant moves. She was full of joy, wonders and _life_. He was losing control. Of course he couldn't contain himself because he was about to get his family back! She was his important savior—his everything!

"Sir, please follow the initial plan." His subordinate beside him requested. Ben glared at the machine.

The subordinate was one of Azmuth's many creations that was made for him. They were abundant on his ship. He was told it was the 'perfect soldier' willing to obey any orders given; a deadly, soulless machine called Vectors. They were androids who could change to any species in the Codon Stream and inherit the creature's abilities. His Omnitrix became the central control to their limitless functions.

However, Ben loathed these things. Not only did _they_ always spoil his perfect moods, fights his battles (he doesn't need to _go Hero_ anymore, but he still does seeing as that was part of the fun), but most of all they presented _boredom_ that consumes him! After all, there was no fun in mindless, obedient machines ready to serve you willingly; rather than 'Perfect Soldiers' more like 'Perfect Slaves' he mused. The Vectors were build too well, who would expect any less from Azmuth?

Their name really defines them alright. You can imagine the magnitude it is for him to tolerate them. One time, the situation just seemed so hopeless to the point that Azmuth had given up on producing an energy source, so grand to power the dimensional portal that can manage to transport his entire military… unless it was as powerful as a core of a planet or something! Therefore, the Vectors who were programed to satisfy his every whims, requested what they could do to improve his deteriorating mood. At that time he was still oblivious, naïve to the extent of their obedience that he jokingly ordered them to "get me a planet's core or something." And the Vectors did just that… succeeding in a week as they completely obliterated a planet with millions of species inhabiting it. Ben was a deer in headlights as he witnessed that event from his spaceship in which a planet died along with millions of life… Literally blowing up in his face! Then came the enormous consequences that made… Let's just say he had to take some serious unethical measures to survive.

Well, that wasn't as bad as when he started 'The First Universal War'… Which wasn't completely his fault! It was complicated. The assassination of the 'Universe's First President' (Of course it wasn't his dimension) wasn't committed by his hands, it was his Vectors. So he wasn't all to blame. Anyways the guy started it. He had to admit, there were..._small mishaps_ along the way. Anyways, good news was he learned to control himself. If he hadn't he could have lit the torch to Universal War 2 or something... But thank god that didn't happen! Everything has their faults, all of his were buried deep in the past. He was more mature now, had to be.

"I know." He stated coldly, face emotionless as he disregard the machine wearing an 'ID Mask'.

"However Sir, if you are unsatisfied. Please give us the command to override the initial plans. We will—"

"No. Shut up and let me watch the match!" He instructed in irritation. The machine did just that.

Ben's focus was back on _his Gwen_ and noticed that her attention was on _his other self._ The sole person who has _his _cousin, _his_ _life!_ Ben knew if Gwen hadn't disappear that day… He would probably become that cocky guy chatting and signing autographs, _completely _disregarding the lovely crimson hair girl in front of him. _He would surely have taken her for granted. _Ben could never imagined himself becoming _that_ seeing as he spend the last 6 years desperately seeking her out! He had done just about literally anything and everything to reach her—get her back. This foreign planet that was once his birth place… Home… it was odd how unfamiliar it was for him now…how peaceful, quiet and safe it is. The complete opposite of his current life.

He couldn't remember the last time he was surrounded by so many humans! But at the same time he was curious… he wanted to try living this kind of life. Normalcy was an abstract concept to him, a lifestyle he hadn't live in 6 years—

Ben's thoughts were disturbed when the Vector beside him reported, "Sir, there are signs of alien lifeforms detected near the parameter of this location. Permission to eliminate."

"Permission granted. Just don't let it near this place and make sure no one notice. Dismiss." Ben commanded nonchalantly like tossing trash away. His 'Hero Mode' persona came to him so naturally now that he didn't even noticed himself giving the order. He was more absorbed in his cousin's final match.

He saw the finishing blow she gave and started to cheer his lungs out! This was the only thing that mattered to Ben Tennyson—Conqueror of Universes.

* * *

><p>After his cousin's amazing tournament and stunning triumph Ben was miserably called back by Myaxx to his hidden spaceship. His main ship was hovering above Earth's gravitational pull, but was directly above Bellwood. Meanwhile the rest of his fleets being invisible, large spacecraft were spread out orbiting the galaxy for any possible threats. After all, Ben didn't want any stupid aliens to ruin his plans, as well as providing the act of being inconspicuous in his stay here. Imagine the mass panic it would cause if his military was discovered? Major migraine he would say.<p>

As he teleported himself using his newest version of the Omnitrix, he was greeted with Vectors bowing like butlers in a vertical line from him. Meanwhile, Myaxx stood in the middle looking as unimpressed and irritated as always.

No kidding! He was more than annoyed with her ruining his reunion with Gwen. He should be the one irritated, not her.

"What now?" Ben answered with clear distaste in his tone.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Myaxx replied more than annoyed.

He followed her to the command station. If Gwen saw what he had accomplished, he wondered if she would be proud of him? In his opinion this ship alone was impressive! The command station was massive with glass screens and modern interior designs, produced by holograms that makes the object they portrayed as solid materials. He could change the interior of his ship to his likings! But right now, he wanted to keep the elegant and classy designs for Gwen.

"This is what I was talking about!" Myaxx shouted, intruding on Ben's thoughts. They were both standing beside a circular disk showing a large hologram of the dimensional portal. Personally he named it 'Star Eater'.

She zoomed into the Star Eater's energy fuel and broadcasted with fear, worry and anger that "The dimensional portal is now unable to be functional due to your irrational decision of bring your entire military here! I recommended to leave some in the other dimensions to maintain order… Not only have you brought chaos to them. But now, we have no way back to our dimension!"

He looked at the alien with a blank expression. She was always so pessimistic and paranoid nowadays that he was starting to assume she was going crazy. "Calm down. The thing just ran out of battery." Ben stated coolly. He doesn't get why she was freaking out so much. _He doesn't get crazy people. _No point in understanding them.

"Ran…ran out of BATTERY YOU SAY! This battery you're speaking of is cores from entire planets—the solar energy of stars!" Hence called Star Eater he mused to himself.

"Seriously, you interrupted me for this? It's an easy matter to handle. Hey you, send out a fleet to retrieve a battery for the Star Eater. See if there are any planets not inhabited and far away from here. If not, find one having minimal life signs." Ben directed like an everyday chore.

The Vector bow and set off to its duty.

"I can't believe you… Not only are you planning to destroy yet another planet... What do you consider life as? You are basically sending them out to die... Creating mass murder! If Azmuth wasn't locked— " Myaxx shouted in fury.

Ben cut her off with a cold calculating voice. "You want to go home don't you? Azmuth is too absorbed with his inventions to even care."

"If you didn't impriso—" Myaxx went on, too angry to notice Ben's changing demeanor.

"Watch your mouth. I have tolerate your mood so far. Don't push it." Ben's voice was threateningly deadly. There was no room for excuses, much less retaliation seeing as all the Vectors around him stopped in their tracks and turned to Myaxx. Ready to attack at his command.

Myaxx recognized she had over stepped her boundaries. She also known that she could only behave this way because the _inhuman monster_ allowed her to do so seeing as no one dared to question his authorities. It was easy to dissect the motive behind this seeing as it mostly revolved around _Gwendolyn Tennyson. _He desired someone to go against him similar to that human girl he was so obsessive over.

The Vectors were interconnected to Ben's emotions. Therefore, they were a great indication for Myaxx to measure her boundaries around the fiend and because of them, she never crossed the limit before. If she did, there will be only unspeakable terrors awaiting her. Myaxx had seen the horrors the boy had committed… she witnessed his actions for six hellish years! Memories of worlds going up in flames and his expression of utter indifference. This boy was terrifying, no one can foresee what he would do to achieve his goals…how his personality can change like a switch. Especially with the overwhelming military strength he achieved over the years… it wasn't just the Vectors or Omnitrix anymore... It was frightening how such a young human gained so much power in so little time!

Over the years since she met him, the human matured into a terrifying monster!

"Gwendolyn…" Myaxx began hoping the topic would brighten his disposition. She thankfully saw the Vectors heading back to their stations as the menace in front of her gave an expression of curiosity. She was safe for now...

"I have finished my research of Gwendolyn Tennyson from the past 6 years till present day. I have send the report to your Omnitrix." Myaxx finished as silence soon followed.

Ben's eyes were calculating. He was debating if he should let such disobedience go unpunished before he told himself that today was such a special day! Why ruin the mood.

"Cool! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Ben's grin was up to his ears as he tampered his Omnitrix to read the report. There were so many functions his new Omnitrix. After all, he figured out the master control and asked Azmuth to upgrade it as a reward for his achievement. He wondered if the Ben in this dimension figured it out yet. He snorted. Probably not, considering he was too busy blinded by fame.

"And… there is one more thing." Myaxx added meekly afraid to ruin his current mood.

"What is it?" He didn't even look at her, still busy scanning the report.

"Please follow me."

While they were heading towards the isolation cells Myaxx explained to Ben that when he was gone the Vectors retrieved an escape-pod headed straight to Earth as well as captured a spacecraft chasing it.

Ben sighed in annoyance. Why were there so many interferences? Why doesn't this dimension give him a break?! He was so arranging the Vectors to stop all alien contacts with Earth. Then maybe he could try living a normal lifestyle, while awaiting the Star Eater to power up. He could slowly explain to Gwen her situation and bring her home! Ben was grinning at the efficiency of it all.

He didn't noticed Myaxx glancing at him warily.

"Here we are. It seems their universal translator is damage."

Ben identifies the six aliens currently rampaging in their separated cells. He then turn on his universal translator and coldly announced his presence.

All attention was now on him. He glared them down.

The turtle-like alien spoke first. "We have been desperately seeking you oh great Ben Tennyson! We are in tremendous peril!"

"I'm listening. But make it fast."

"This alien calling himself Aggregor is trying to absorb all our powers!" The alien wearing bulky silver amour yelled.

"I see. So if I solve this problem, you guys won't cause me anymore issues?" Ben stated in irritation. This was taking too much of his time!

All five aliens nodded, except one.

"Alright. The five of you will be sent back home. As for the long hair guy, I'll just eliminate you." Ben calmly stated.

The aliens stared at the boy speechless. They all thought the Hero of the universe would be more… lenient? Righteous-like? They did not expect _elimination _to come out of his mouth. Even Aggregor was a little shocked before he broadcasted himself.

"Wait! These aliens are lying!"

"Right." Ben said sarcastically. "Do you seriously think I'm stupid enough to not recognize a liar and villain when I see one?" Ben answered mockingly as he crossed his arms and stared the guy right in the eyes.

"Smart boy. Then how about I offer you limitless power and the universe at your command?" Aggregor announced in great triumph.

Aggregor had a plan of escape in mind. If only he can buy enough time! With the universe as a prize anyone would be tempted… even Heroes. After all, every great Hero has a grand downfall from grace, especially one so young, foolish, and weak such as the humans who would be willing to succumb to greed.

"Not interested old man. It's not as great as it sounds. Trust me." He was instantly shot down. The boy declined in such a way that it was like _he had experienced universal domination_, which was preposterous to Aggregor.

Ben flicked his right hand before turning to leave.

The isolation cells opened as Vectors started to drag the screaming, punching—attacking Aggregor to his death sentence. Meanwhile the rest of the aliens watched in stunned silence as they were escorted.

As Ben was nonchalantly exiting, a sudden voice disrupted him.

"Oh great Ben Tennyson, do you not consider that to be too extreme of a punishment? To us Geochelone Aerio aggression and violence is never the answer." The green turtle spoke.

Ben leaned his head back, green jade eyes staring the turtle down. His voice resounded in a calm like wisdom, "The last time I was merciful to the likes of them, I was almost killed. Not to mention I had to destroy half the universe in the process. Sorry dude, I can't risk that." Ben waved before leaving.

"What…? Is that really the hero of the universe I heard songs and cheers about?" The alien called Galapagus said in disbelief.

"_You got the wrong guy." _Myaxx said in distaste.

Myaxx recognized madness and clearly comprehended the concept because after years of studying this boy, _she understood he was madness itself._ It was understandable if all this hysteria was finally getting to her… It was a mistake on her part to comprehend the depths of his insanity. **_She was just glad the madness was soon ending…_**

"Sir, the **Yellow Roses** you requested."

"You know what? I think I'll get them myself." Ben smiled childishly before rushing off.

* * *

><p>Ben was now happily awaiting Gwen in her room. He knew he should have greeted her <em>parents<em> seeing as he hadn't seen them in years. However, he was more tempted for Gwen to see him first! He was so eager that he would be willing to delay reading the report Myaxx send him.

A bundle of brilliant Yellow Roses in his hands as he shook with excitement. He was so delighted to finally reunite with her. The moment is upon him!

He then noticed the pictures on her nightstand and was conflicted by it. He wasn't sure he felt glad or angry. He was glad she had a picture of them close by her every night, however, the boy in the picture _wasn't him_. He doesn't recalled taking such a happy picture with her… All he remembered was her being taken from _him_. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Not wanting to ruin the joyful reunion. Ben sat on her bed, smiling from her scent around him and wishing she would return sooner.

The Yellow Roses eagerly in one hand and a small gift in the other.

Ben waited…and waited. Time ticking ever so slowly compared to the chaotic fast life he was used to. He was getting jumpy and irritated from the ever present silence.

What was taking her so long?! He had been waiting for an hour! Shouldn't she be back by now...? What if something happened_—_

Then he suddenly heard the sound of a car engine. Ben peered out her window.

He saw his Gwen exiting a 2009 Dodge Challenger and seemed to be conversing to whoever was inside. He watched her stand there gazing at the car silently. Ben frowned. For some unspeakable reason he didn't like it. Whoever was in that car… _He didn't like them. _

_Yellow rose petals fell to his feet as he crushed them._

_—End Flashback—_

"Ben, really what's going on?" Gwen spoke and it was music to his ears.

In his current moment, he wished it to last forever. She was intoxicating to his senses. Ben leaned in closer and felt her silky scarlet hair tickling his cheeks as the fresh scent of rose lavender shampoo entered his nostrils. She was lovely and finally within his reach. _He will never let her go._

"Ben…uh can you let go now?" Gwen said awkwardly.

He didn't want to let go._ Ever._ But he knew she was getting uncomfortable so with all the sensible force within, he held himself back. One of the toughest decision he made in all his years of dimensional travel. He was never denied anything because all he had to do was take it. But, Gwen… he would do anything for her. After all, she was his savior!

Throughout his years of travels, Ben justified the overwhelming feelings he had for Gwen as his desires to repay her for saving his life. That was it. Nothing more. Because if it was…_Then it would be similar to lov—he would have been in__—_She was his family, of course he loved her as family. Something inside him was pushing the terrible feeling down as his head started throbbing.

Ben composed himself as best as he could before letting go, but still remained within her personal space. He was admiring her beauty, trying to memorize and take in everything he had missed in the last 6 years they were apart. Now that they were so close Ben noticed how her eyes possess none of that childlike dislike and annoyance she had for him... They only contained warmth and fondness as she stared at him. Her lips looks lush and full as a crimson apple ripe for the picking. But what was distinctly different about her from his childhood memories, were the long silky strands of her hair shining beautifully in the limelight of the room. For some odd reason, he wanted to run his hand though her scarlet locks, grip it tightly and pull her to him for a deep kiss_—_his eyes grew wide. What the hell was he thinking?!

They both stared at each other. One looking panic and the other scanning the various expressions he had on. Tired of waiting for an explanation, Gwen diverged her sights to the roses in his hand.

"Uh, sorry… These are for you." He smiled as he handed her the Yellow Roses.

He saw her eyes widen for a second before confusion, then forgiveness struck her attractive features.

"What are you playing at Benjamin Kirby Tennyson? You really think I'll forgive you just because you brought me my favourite flowers?"

Ben chuckled in amusement, completely forgetting his earlier thoughts. Gwen wasn't a good liar; a part of her that had not change (the part he secretly likes about her). He knew she wasn't furious anymore and continued with his initial strategy.

"I also got you something to congratulate you on your awesome victory! _**Please forgive me for taking so long, Gwen.**_" Ben cheerfully stated.

However, even with his wide grin and happy demeanor, Gwen noticed the lingering sadness in his eyes. After all, they were still so close... She didn't move away as she tried to make sense of his last sentence. At this point she was just trying to figure out Ben and his unusual behaviors. She sighed, knowing her anger was dissolving into worries, she acknowledged that she was too lenient with him. Therefore, frustrating her to no ends! Although, this time he was doing a pretty good job at genuinely apologizing—which is exactly what was bizarre!

She held out her hands to accept the roses. Gwen gave a small smile as she admired them... They were beautiful. The roses were bright and cheerful similar to the color of happiness in her mind, this was the reason why she loved them.

"I can't believe you still remember my favourite flower! I only told you once like… six years ago!" Gwen was truly impressed he even remembered.

"Of course _I_ would remember." Ben solemnly stated.

Gwen analyzed her cousin for a moment. The way he said it was strange. Ben rarely used that tone of voice, unless it was something he couldn't forgive himself over. Okay, now she had to know what was up. What seriously happened for him to gain such a maturity boost? He was clearly not going to tell her willingly.

"Here." He suddenly announced.

She was taken by surprise at the small, nicely wrapped present. She shook and scanned it for a moment. Ben doesn't wrap presents this nicely... Now, this was very suspicious. It was like he was preparing her for the inevitable.

"Gwen it's not going to blow up in your face. Trust me, I would have plan it better!" Ben declared in amusement as he started laughing. Gwen was truly adorable! He couldn't help himself, but be more mesmerized with her.

"I know genius!" There was an obvious blush on her face.

She unwrapped it to find a small glass container shaped like a rose. She was shocked to the extreme. To think Ben could ever be this thoughtful! Did he finally realized what he did wrong and felt something? Was this his form of a genuine apology? Was the world ending?! Gwen wasn't sure, since he never did this for her before.

"Open it. There is cream inside to prevent your hands from sweating. I noticed during your tournament that you were having difficulties throwing and pinning opponents larger than you. This would help a little…I think." He ended awkwardly, looking down as his right hand traveled to his neck. Ben didn't want her to see his red cheeks displaying his moment of weakness. It didn't help when Gwen's attention were fully on him, making his cheeks burning crimson.

Gwen noticed how Ben's ears were clearly red from embarrassment. At that moment, she disregarded questions like when and where he got such an amazing cream only to replace it with a disbelief expression on her face. This was beyond her comprehension of the person she considered Ben to be...

"You…I thought you weren't paying any attention to my matches!" Gwen said in shocked.

"Of course I did!" Ben sounded insulted at her comment. "When I witnessed your round house kick to your opponent's right temple, leaving the guy unbalance and then finishing him off with a straight punch to the abdomen… that was pure awesomeness Gwen!" Ben broadcasted in genuine admiration.

Now Gwen was the one embarrass. Who had thought he paid so much attention when he was displaying so little interest during the tournament. Maybe she was wrong in her judgement… Now she felt guilty for how she behaved earlier.

"Uh… Gwen can I ask you something…?"

"Go ahead." She smiled. At this point she should apologize too.

_"Who drove you home?"_ Ben had this sudden eerily calm to him. His embarrassment, cheerful demeanor entirely gone, only to be replaced with dead composure as he tightly gripped her shoulders and sharply scanned her features.

"Uh…Kevin my boyfriend?" Gwen replied in confusion. She didn't know why it was necessary for her to add the last part or why he even asked seeing as he knew the answer...

There was dreadful silence in the air as she observe Ben's disposition completely changing. His face shifted in a frequency of emotions too fast for her to understand.

_**"What?!"**_ Ben's voice was laced with malice.

Now Gwen was really confused. But, mostly she didn't want to admit how scary Ben was for a fraction of a second when he spoke in that tone and the expression he displayed. She could only describe it as... deadly. However, she might have imagined it since his current expression was entirely compose. Before she could announce her new found worry Ben declared, "I'm going home Gwen." His hair was covering his eyes making him seem... purely sinister.

"Okay..." Was all she could manage.

Somehow his large shadow and retreating back was ominously creepy. It was so odd how she never noticed his trademark green jacket was replaced with a dark trench coat... _like a Death God._

* * *

><p>This chapter has quite the dark undertone. However, I hope you all like the dark humor in this :)<p>

I was trying to incorporate the madness in _this Ben_ and the unspeakable horrors he committed, while maintaining his character of making serious situation into a big joke with his infamous sarcasm. Seriously, if you disagree with me go watch Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: The Forge of Creation.

Also did you all enjoy the foreshadowing elements to this chapter as well as the meaning behind **Yellow Roses**?

It means Joy, Gladness, Friendship, Delight, Welcome Back, Remember Me and most importantly, _Jealousy. _Perfect for these two right? :D

Review and stay tune!


	4. Of Ordinary Life and Fabrications

**I'm feeling so happy today that I decided to post this than sticking to my initial plans. Procrastination is the key :P **

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Of Ordinary Life and Fabrications<p>

"_All that we see or seem_

_Is but a dream within a dream." _

–A Dream Within a Dream by Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

><p>Ben woke up screaming. It took him awhile to compose himself before he notice his utterly colourless surroundings. White walls, high ceiling, a bed centered in the rectangular room, bolted to the floor and a door to his right. Ben immediately rush to open it. A small washroom was present; a circular mirror was perfectly leveled with his height and below was a small sink. Beside the sink was a toilet and a shower head next to it. It wasn't what he was hoping, but it was the second thing he needed. He ran to the toilet and started releasing all the contents in his stomach. He didn't know what the hell happened, but he felt like dog shit. Humour unintended. Ben quickly clean himself before slamming the door and retreating back to the bed as he analyze his situation.<p>

He stare at the blank walls and reasoned that he could just go Hero and bust out of wherever this was. Seriously he wasn't even scared seeing as this was practically normal for him. As he was about to activate his Omnitrix, his face paled considerably discovering that the alien watch wasn't stationed to his wrist. First thing that came into mind was pure shock, then denial and before long, panic. How did they even take it from him?!

He didn't have the Omnitrix with him… What the hell was going on?! He was wearing a white hospital gown for Godsake! He was definitely going to beat the crap out of the bastard who put, 'Ben Tennyson', into a freakin' hospital gown. To add to his current hatred, the place looks exactly like an asylum for the criminally insane.

_How did he know that?_ He visited prisons and mental institutions more than he would have liked. Not because he was one…no never! It was for the purpose of investigating escaped villains. However, the difference was that it seems brand new, a never before used cell. Then he remembered the mirror… and everything clicked like a puzzle. _This place was made for him…_ He was in deep shit. But he optimistically reasoned that whatever these aliens were trying to do can't be as bad as situations he faced before… Ben calm himself before switching into his Hero persona.

The last thing he remembered was entering his room after driving Julie home… Then he noticed a dark shadow lingering in his room before the eerily glow of the moon casted light to reveal… _Himself?_ No wait, maybe he was recalling it wrong… It wasn't Albedo that's for sure. The guy was dressed all in black looking identical to him. Ben squeezed his eyes shut as a disjointed memory of _"This might sting a bit." His other-self smiled in glee. Ben too stunned, reacted late and a feeling of electrocution overwhelmed him. Before he fainted, Ben witnessed a terrifying smirk that was his…but not him as the voice similar to his spoke in cold cruelty._

**"**_**Now suffer my despair." **_

And the next thing he knew he was here, surrounded by white, without his Omnitrix. Suddenly a great realization slammed into him like a laser blast.

Wait! Is Gwen and Kevin in danger?! Were they also kidnapped? Are they here? Trapped like him? Most importantly, who was that guy?! _What the hell is going on? _And before long the only thought that consumed him was:

_I need to save Gwen!_

* * *

><p>Kevin knew something was<em> wrong<em> when he saw on an early Friday morning Gwen and Ben exiting her house in a cheerful manner. Yesterday was normal for the cousins, today not so much. He would have expected the huge fight to last a couple of days, at most 2 weeks so that he could spend some 'alone time' with his girlfriend. It was selfish of him to even consider benefiting from their fight, but who could blame him when Ben never stops meddling? Always sticking close to his cousin to a level that was beyond abnormal. Was it even normal for cousins to be hanging around each other so much? He never had cousins or experienced familial relations, **but even to someone like him, knew cousins don't usually stick together every, single, fucking, day! **Like seriously? _Does no one notice? _

Kevin was a person who doesn't care about the tiny, small details in things; however, he started to notice these insignificant, inconspicuous details before he knew why it began.

And Kevin usually trust his instincts. So far, his observations tells him Gwen just worry about Ben a little too much, while Ben was a little too protective of her. Was that normal familial thinking? Kevin really didn't know so he continued to act oblivious as he label it as his paranoia.

_But then came the stuff that wasn't. _

Every time he invited Gwen for a date (meaning without her cousin) Ben just somehow has his ways and in the end it becomes a 'group thing' or what Ben refers to as 'a double date'. _Sometimes,_ (when he was really frustrated) he considered the only reason why Ben decided to get a girlfriend was so he could solely use the excuse of making it a double date... His thoughts were interrupted as he notice Ben getting into his car.

"Tennyson, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He announce his distaste.

"Sorry Kevin but can you give Ben a ride too? His car ran out of gas just as he got here." Gwen replied for Ben. The guy just stare at his cousin the whole time.

What a coincidence! Kevin roll his coal eyes.

"I thought you were still mad at him for what he did _yesterday _Gwen." Kevin spoke reasonably, ignoring the analytical glare Ben was sending him. What the heck was his problem? Today Ben wasn't even trying to be subtle and the day hasn't even started!

"It's alright now Kevin. Ben apologized to me yesterday. So since we're both going to the same school it's not a bother right? Just like old times?" Gwen gave a genuine smile to which Kevin couldn't refuse. He noted that it must have been some apology for Gwen to actually forgive Ben for the shit he pulled yesterday. By no means was that fight small. Gwen was serious yesterday. But, for her to side with the guy today… What the heck did Ben do? Damn he was curious.

"Whatever. Both of you get in."

Once they did, which took quite a while seeing as Ben oddly insist he sits in the front and Kevin obviously against it. Their bickering intensified until Gwen arbitrate her willingness to sit in the back because they were about to be late for school. Kevin wasn't happy, but still complied because breaking Gwen's perfect attendance record was never a smart idea.

_As always, Tennyson gets his ways. _

After that whole mess was settled, the drive was uncomfortably quiet. It was broken due to Kevin's overwhelming curiosity.

"So Tennyson, what did you pulled for Gwen to forgive you so fast? Must be a world record this time!" He joked trying to ease the tension in his car.

"Kevin I'm not that bad." Gwen helped the situation with a playful pout on her face.

"No, I'm seriously shocked that you guys made up so fast. The world must be ending!" He laughed.

"I gave her flowers and a present." Ben interrupted the couple.

Kevin's coal eyes went wide as a saucer at the person beside him. Said person just continued to look ahead all the while having a confident, winning smirk on his face.

"…Even for you Tennyson that's a little too much don't you think?" Kevin teased. However, his emotions were in turmoil. His paranoia was back, more annoying than ever.

There was no answer so Kevin glance back at Gwen only to witness her blushing in fond memories. He knew he had to break whatever this was, now.

"So Gwen, are we still up for this weekend?" He caught Ben's full attention; the guy didn't look at him, but there was a flash of something that shifted in Ben's facial features before it was replace with a blank expression, his jade eyes unreadable.

"Yeah…" Gwen glanced down, her ears red and her voice shy.

"What are you two doing this weekend?" Kevin was getting good at reading between the lines, recognizing the unseen, discreet details that others wouldn't get. Would never understand when it comes to these cousins. Ben's voice portrayed curiosity, his face carefree. However, the innocence he was displaying never fooled Kevin. Ben's eyes were gleaming dark pool of anything but curiosity and innocent.

"Just stuff Tennyson." Kevin's instincts were kicking in, warning him he was in dangerous territories. He needed to avoid this conversation at all cost. Why he even bothered to announce this information to the green menace next to him was solely based on male dominance. He couldn't let the guy pull one over him! It was an unspoken rule for a man's pride and whoever dared to trespass _his_ territories. Then a horrifying idea sunk in… Ben's current behaviours show unusual possessiveness over his own cousin—**No. Just no. He was being stupid… **

"Alright then. So… Are you two up to having a sleep over at my house today?"

And behold Ben is up to his old tricks and cunning tactics again. _Wait, what?! _

"Gwen already is." Ben added.

"She is?"

"I am?"

Both said simultaneously. Then they both looked at each other, more like Kevin was trying to look at her and the road at the same time. Tennyson was definitely plotting something…

"Yeah, I thought you knew Gwen! I asked your parents and they agreed."

"They did? How did you manage to pull that off? When was this?" Gwen inquired in curiosity.

"This morning during breakfast when you were still upstairs. Did they tell you about the spa thing?"

"Yeah. So the reason you were at breakfast today was because of that?"

"Yup, they told me it would be safer for us both to stay together at one of our houses so that…" The two occupants in the car caught the pause in Ben's voice before he continued cheerfully with a, "Grandpa could hang with us for the rest of the weekend before they get back. But since you have plans with Kevin tomorrow, Grandpa and I can hang out together."

"I-I'm so sorry Ben, I completely forgot!" Gwen uttered in shock.

"It's cool. We all can be together on Sunday evening or something." Ben said with a fond smile as he gaze into Gwen's eyes trying to reassure her.

Kevin decided not to comment. He was too busy figuring out Ben's motive. Usually, _the Ben he knew_ would complain and make this into a big deal until Gwen gave in and cancel whatever plans she had with him, especially if it was this good of an excuse. Gwen loves her grandfather and they all knew it.

"_So Kevin, you coming?" _

Before parking his car at the school's entrance Kevin replied, "Yeah, I'm definitely going. See you guys after school and have fun in educational prison!" He joked and drove off. Whatever Ben was scheming… This time Kevin wasn't going to let it happen. He needed to get home and prepare for his counter-attack, then start cleaning his house, stocking up on food, hiding _things…_ all in preparation for tomorrow!

* * *

><p>Today was weird. To say the least the morning was sort of normal (the abnormal part was that there wasn't any alien attacks) until she heard the latest rumours about her cousin. Now that Ben was a celebrity, it wasn't a surprise that most of the gossips revolve around him. The popular ones were all extremely exaggerated. However, the ones today were even more ridiculous than the exaggerated ones! Ben's popularity was skyrocketing, while her reputation was collapsing.<p>

"Hey there spaz-attack. You were great yesterday!" _Britney Anderson_ from the cheer squad shouted across the cafeteria while laughing with her peers.

Yes, that's right. She completely forgotten about what had happened yesterday. The event where she made a complete fool of herself on _Live Television._ Not to mention putting herself on the most hated list of Ben's super fans. Yes, Ben apparently has a fan base… She still couldn't wrap her head around it.

Gwen was broken out of her trance when Julie waved her hands in front of Gwen's face. The Asian girl was seated across from her. Today was a rare occurrence where Julie didn't have her tennis meeting during lunch.

"Ignore them." Julie said with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah… Sorry what were you saying?"

"It's Ben." She sighed.

"You know how I told you I had a talk with him yesterday. We agreed to go together so he wouldn't make it worse when he apologize. **But,** not only did he left me waiting this morning making me late for first period, he didn't even bother informing me that you guys had already made up! He should at least have the decency to let me know than leave me hanging like that. The nerves of that guy. And after we had 'The Talk' too! Gwen you're too lenient with him!" Julie angrily declared.

Gwen didn't tell Julie_ how_ Ben apologized seeing as she felt…_Guilty?_ She didn't know why she felt guilty so she avoided the topic like the plague. Therefore, she decided to give Julie an empathic and thankful expression before jokingly said, "Now you know what I have to deal with."

They both stare at each other before both burst into fits of laugher.

"Really Gwen? How do you handle it?" Julie wipe a teardrop from her eye.

"I ignore it and move on with my life that how! Julie, if you get a dime for every time Ben does something wrong, I guarantee you would be a millionaire by now." Gwen joked.

"Then you must be a billionaire Gwen!"

They both started giggling. Somehow Julie possess the ability to make all her worries disappear. Gwen was glad Ben found himself such a great girlfriend. One that's so patience, understanding and was mature enough to deal with his cocky personality! She was relief they were such good friends.

All of a sudden the cafeteria was louder than ever.

"OMG Ben! You're finally here." Britney broadcasted.

Multiple girls and guys cheered at his arrival.

This could only mean… Oh god, as if Ben's ego needed more of a push in the _wrong direction_. Gwen was mentally preparing herself for the usual. Thus, meaning that her cousin would utterly disregard her and everyone else as he acts like he owned the place.

"Gwen don't worry. I'll give him a piece of my mind." Julie said in encouragement.

Julie didn't know how worse Ben was during lunch seeing as she always had to attend her tennis club meetings. But Gwen still nodded appreciating the encouragement.

Then she heard the shock and surprise whispers around her. Gwen turned to the source of the uproar. Everyone expected Ben to head straight to Britney. However, the surprise came due to the fact that Ben Tennyson was directing his attention towards her. Usually he would head straight to the 'popular table' fully equipped with V.I.P treatments. Today, he was completely ignoring Britney (who was the lead cheerleader and most popular girl in school) and the obvious eyes of admiration, attraction and _jealousy_ from students who were in the cafeteria, or arriving to the place because he was there. Ben effortlessly disregard all of it to sit beside her. Next, came the envious glares and curious eyes directed at her table. Cue in the comments:

"Hey, why isn't he sitting with his girlfriend?"

"Maybe they got into a fight? Think he's free?"

"Hopefully he's single now."

"I thought the cousins were fighting? Wasn't it on T.V. yesterday?"

"Yeah and it's all over the newspapers today dude."

"So why sit with her over his girlfriend when they hate each other?"

"Don't know, but wow its _super awkward._"

And the whisperings continued. She wasn't deaf and definitely wasn't blind to the eyes lingering on their table. She knew Julie wasn't either. The Asian girl was doing a much better job at ignoring their audience than she was. She didn't like how people watched them like an entertaining soap opera. But more importantly, why wasn't Ben sitting with Julie or on his knees apologizing?!

"Hey Gwen."

"Hey yourself." Julie interrupted. Face in a frown and arms crossed.

Ben turned to Julie and for a second Gwen notice her cousin looking at Julie like he didn't even recognize his own girlfriend. For that matter, only realizing that the Asian girl was there now. However, it was soon replace with a grin.

"Hi Julie."

"You. Is that all you have to say to me?" Julie was seriously starting to look pissed.

Gwen elbowed Ben on his side and hissed, "Apologize doofus!"

Ben somehow brightened happily at the childish insult before replying, "Sorry?" He said it in such an innocent way that outsiders wouldn't understand why he was apologizing.

Julie stood up ready to unleash her anger when Ben asked, "Anyways, do you wanna come to my house today to play the new release of Super Sumo Slammer 2?"

Julie was shock speechless. "That's not even release yet! Not for another month… How did you…?" She trailed off.

"Well, I have my ways. So want to?" He grinned.

Julie at this point forgetting her previous anger slowly nod.

Gwen noted that Ben was surprising good at handling these types of situations lately. The other party didn't even have time to get angry. Therefore, if Julie didn't voice anymore complaints, Gwen couldn't back her friend up. After all, it's not her place to.

"Alright. Time to fess up Ben." Gwen announce.

Ben glanced at her, giving his usual trademark grin.

"What do you mean?"

Gwen looked at him annoy before stating, "Today and yesterday evening you started acting more than just strange; it's abnormal. What's going on? Why are rumours about you beating the school's aces in P.E. spreading like wildfire? In addition, _you_ correcting a _math _question during an exam?! _Impossible._ Or how about volunteering yourself for the bake sell in fundraising for mental health awareness?! You can't even cook for yourself…much less bake! _What's going on Ben?_" Concern was written on Gwen's face. Julie nodded along in absolute agreement.

"Nothing. Is it that weird for me to do all those things?"

"**YES!"** The two girls said in harmony.

"Ben, I even heard you signed up for the _school's science fair_!" Julie stated in disbelief.

"He did?" Gwen's eyes were saucers.

"What? It seems like fun." Ben shrugged.

The two girls were both speechless until a certain cheerleader and her groupie impose on the trio.

"Ben stop hanging around these lose…uh people and sit with us." Britney said it in such a sweet girly voice that it made Gwen want to throw herself off a skyscraper.

Ben stared at the most popular girl in school as she flip her hair while flapping her eyelashes up and down.

"Who are you again?" He said in disinterest.

Gwen's eyes were wide, Julie was wider. But Britney's eyes were larger than the galaxy's biggest planet. Her utter shock was priceless.

Gwen couldn't contain her laugher anymore and burst into giggles. Man, did that make her day! Ben of all people said that to the girl he had a major crush on before he dated Julie. Wow, how times have change.

Britney glared hatefully at Gwen before storming off with her groupie.

The entire audience was speechless. Some even gaping like a fish out of water while others were in disbelief. _"Did that seriously just happened?" _

Then the whisperings increased tenfold as Gwen just continued giggling.

"Julie I don't know what you did yesterday, but great job!" Gwen cheered.

"Y-yeah…" Julie was surprise herself.

"And I don't get any compliments?" Ben teasingly joked.

"Ben you seriously made my day! It was great seeing that expression on her face! I feel like I'm dreaming…" Gwen smile fondly at him.

"Glad I was of service." He easily trace her scarlet hair back and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Gwen's heart was rapidly beating, feeling his breath tickling her. The way he said it send delightful shivers down her spine making her face tomato red.

"_Gwen, to me you and this life seems like a dream within a dream."_

Julie witnessed every single second of it across the cafeteria table.

* * *

><p>If this chapter was slow for you, let me say that it was necessary to set the plot of the story into action. The purpose was to mainly develop Kevin and Julie and how they would act later. It's like a solid base that supports the pyramid ;)<p>

R&R


	5. Of Immortal Thoughts Unvanquished

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favourites and follows :) I love you all. **

**Also a little feedback in my opinion comes a long way because it keeps my motivation up and let me know what I need to improve on! So thank you for those who spend their time reviewing! I really appreciate it. Now onwards with the story. **

**Warning: This story has been changed to Mature Audiences only.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ben 10.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Of Immortal Thoughts Unvanquished<p>

"_And everything began tumbling down"_

—_DICE: The Cube that Changes Everything_ by Yun Hyun Suk

* * *

><p><span>—<em>Flashback—<em>

Ben was pissed. More than angry, but burning with raging fury. He never felt so out of control with himself before! Everything in his mind was so muddle in a mess of chaos. The only thing that rang clear in his haze was the complete disposal of a certain _Kevin._ His jade eyes narrowed into slits. Just thinking of that FUCKING bastard brought a sour taste to his mouth and mood. Ben tightened both fists and slammed them down. All movements in his command center stopped dead. All eyes were on him.

"Myaxx! Where the hell is she?!" He roared on top of his throne.

A sudden large screen appeared portraying Myaxx and her background which demonstrated she was doing exactly as instructed. "Since you had told me just few minutes ago, I am currently commencing phase 1 of your plans for Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. 48 hours of absolute isolation will be initiated at his awakening."

Ben crossed his leg and position his cheek onto his right fist. He was trying to calm himself and switch back into his usual 'Hero Persona'. But with his current temperament it was increasingly harder than it should have been. After years of practice he considered he was a master of containing himself by now. He knows because he tested himself. Even after he sentenced his Grandfather to his death. Ben didn't even blink as he watched; simply he didn't feel anything. After all, he eliminated anything that got in his way. However, that wasn't the case seeing as he lit a brown 2009 Dodge Challenger on fire on his way here. He had actually lost control of himself and when he thought he had dealt with one problem, another pops up. It was unexpected, truly the concept hit him from left field. Ben didn't even think Gwen would get a _boyfriend, ever_.

**Shit. He was pissed.**

"He will spend those 48 hours in total darkness. That would be enough time to leave the brain with no stimulations. When the hallucinations occur move to phase 2." It was said in a calculating voice of indifference.

"Also this Kevin, find out everything about him." Ben commanded in a sinister growl. Emotions slipping through his grasp.

"You mean Kevin Levin?" Myaxx questioned in surprise.

Ben's eyes widen a fraction. _Kevin Levin… His mind hissed. _Why did that name sound so familiar? Where had he heard it before?

"From your behaviour I'm guessing you forgot to read my report on Gwendolyn Tennyson." Myaxx stated in obvious amusement.

He narrowed his eyes and she flinched back. "Have a detail background report on him by tomorrow. _Got it?_" His composure placed back on before cutting her off.

Ben quickly reached for his alien watch and started reading the report in deep concentration. He read it again to make sure he had it memorize. He couldn't believe it! He was furious that since his absence Gwen had been injured countless times! And to put the icing on the cake her boyfriend_ just had to be_ _Kevin Levin_ from his childhood… That nuisance who kidnapped Gwen and harmed her. How could Gwen… Why would Gwen date such a person when they had such bad history between them?! Her boyfriend clearly wasn't good enough for her, especially if it was _that Kevin_. Even though he should be worry for Gwen, Ben felt the complete opposite. He was exhilarated! Kevin Levin can never be with his cousin. That nuisance could never be 'the one' because Gwen will only be with a man that was worthy of Ben's approval. The man must be a perfect partner for his previous cousin… but before then, before Gwen discover such a man…

_"She is mine."_

Ben smirked as his dark emeralds gleamed in amusement. Well, this makes things easier. He had just the plan to rid of Kevin from their lives once and for all.

—_End of Flashback—_

* * *

><p>Julie wasn't mad, she was on the brink of combusting from fury. Every girl would be excited to have their boyfriend invited them to a sleepover when his parents were gone. She was in Ben's room and should be having butterflies in her stomach while feeling nervous and happy. That should have been the case because she had assumed that Ben had <em>only<em> invited her to his house (that was why she had forgiven him at lunch). But, her illusions die like a bug squashed under tire tracks when Kevin came to pick them up. She realized immediately that Ben wasn't sincere in his apology or even thinking of taking their relationship to the next level. After their 'talk' yesterday she was a little too hopeful. Now, she was considering to just break up with the guy…

What was worse was the fact that Ben had insisted that they should split into teams of two and battle each other in the game. That didn't sound so bad until Ben announced the teams. Kevin, Gwen and herself included were surprised, but Ben had such a big smile on his face that implied he was serious. Everyone in the room, except for Ben apparently had knew who their partner would be. **It was obvious.** She was Ben's girlfriend for crying out loud! Wouldn't it make sense that she would be his only choice for a partner? Kevin and Gwen would be together and they would play the game as couples. That was supposed to be it. That was considered normal.

However, Ben suggested to spice things up a little, mix the teams to make it more interesting. Julie knew she was being a little too mindful, jealous even… Maybe her frustration was getting the best of her. But after seeing _that scene_ in the cafeteria today between these two cousins, it made her cautious… The feeling was oddly familiar to the lingering sensation of knowing your boyfriend was flirting and cheating behind your back. In her case, right in front of your eyes! Maybe she was just being paranoid…

Till now, she thought Gwen was the only girl that Ben would be safe around; she was his cousin. It helped because Gwen has a boyfriend herself. Julie thought she could lower her guards around Gwen and relax. Having a famous boyfriend with a huge ego wasn't easy to handle since she has to always be on guard when girls approaches Ben. She trust him of course, but trust could only take you so far when fame started to get to his head. Who could blame her to be overly cautious when girls are always throwing themselves at him nowadays? He could get any girl he wanted. The last thing she expected was for him to go after his own cousin… Julie mentally slapped herself out of it. She was being crazy to entertain that notion. The absolute idea was crazy! She was crazy to have even thought of it!

Everyone in the room could tell Kevin wasn't amused with the arrangement. They all knew he would oppose to it with every possible argument he had at his disposal. Kevin did just that. She was against it as well until Ben made a good argument to have even Gwen agree to the whole idea. In the end, Ben got what he wanted.

During the game, Julie was miserable because she was once again witnessing the unspeakable—her crazy idea was pulling at her in full force. The two cousins seemed to be in their own miniature world…completely forgetting that anyone else existed. Ben really seemed to treat Gwen in a way that he never did for her. Not even close to that carefulness, thoughtfulness or sincerity he was demonstrating to Gwen. Ben was wrapping himself around Gwen's small form as he was guiding her fingers under his trying to teach her some sort of gamer's technique. Gwen didn't even noticed the intimate display seeing as she was fully absorbed in learning it.

Then _it _came.

**"Hey dude, get your hands off my girlfriend."**

All eyes were on the ebony hair male. Ben still cool as a cucumber was leaning over Gwen, chuckled before mockingly said, "What's this Kevin? Getting jealous of family bonding?"

"Just get your hands off her (Stay away from _my _girlfriend)." Kevin scowled and the meaning behind his words were clear as day.

Ben didn't move an inch, but Gwen immediately did. Julie still being the bystander witnessed Ben's displeased features, Kevin's satisfied smirk and Gwen's embarrassment at realizing the predicament. The room was silence, but the heavy tension in the air spoke with volume.

Gwen quickly rushed to Kevin's side trying to ease her boyfriend to not misunderstand. The two bickering couple was too absorbed in their argument to notice the eerily glare of the green eyes teen still stationed in the same position. He didn't move until he notice her stare. Ben smiled at her before standing up and walk towards the door.

Julie right away knew something was wrong with Ben. She couldn't pin exactly what, but the Ben she knew was different from the one in front of her. Ben doesn't smile like that…Like he's hiding something. Overall, he generated a completely different vibe compared to yesterday. Somehow that worried her, this Ben was unknown to her making Julie feel afraid and for some reason, her instincts told her he was _dangerous._

"Hey, where do you think you're going? We're not done talking yet, _Tennyson_."

"To get drinks." Ben stated easily.

"I'm coming with."

"Suit yourself."

Ben left and Kevin soon followed, but before he did, Kevin more than demanded, especially from Gwen to stay.

"Don't interfere Gwen. It's a man-to-man talk."

"What…? Don't you think you're taking this too seriously? What's wrong with you today? I'm coming too." Gwen protested.

"Don't. Or I'll end our relationship. I have held back far enough." Kevin spoke with spontaneous maturity. The expression in his eyes spoke volume, he was serious.

The room was once again soundless like the grave as Kevin slammed the door shut in Gwen's face. Julie could tell that Gwen was speechless, still not comprehending what had happened. However, Julie understood exactly what Kevin meant. If what she assumed was right... Kevin noticed these signs way before she did. She was so confident in herself to only notices it now... that she was crazy enough to say that Kevin was surprisingly a really understanding and lenient boyfriend than anyone gave him credit for!

She saw Gwen was about to open the door and immediately spoke without consideration. "Gwen… I think you should let them talk it out."

"Julie… You don't believe in this nonsense! Do you? That Kevin is implying that Ben and I… Ben and I!" She could tell Gwen was in distress. Anyone would be if their boyfriend implied that they were in a more than intimate-family-love-relationship with their own blood relative.

"Please believe me Julie! Ben and I aren't like that! At all! That's gross and wrong and… never will happen!" Gwen seemed to be trying desperately to convince more so to herself than anyone else.

"I know..." Julie said out of desperation as well. Unlike Kevin it was hard for her too admit it. She still loved Ben. It was hard to accept the crazy facts seeing as she discovered it just recently… It's better to avoid, cover it up and be in utter denial than see the truth. It was painful if she ever admitted it… if she did, it would become reality. And sometimes to escape reality, the truth is better left untouched, sealed and hidden far away. If it wasn't then all the ugly, unpleasant, horrible things will venture out like 'Pandora's Box'. Julie admired Kevin. He was willing to be the person to seal the cracks once and for all than leaving it and letting the awful, dreadful things escape.

The truth would do more harm than good and Julie was a person who choose the collective rather than the individual...

"Sorry Gwen… I have something in my eyes. I'll just go to the washroom…" Julie left before Gwen could say anything else. She needed some time to be alone and recollect herself. She couldn't face Gwen with all this negative energy inside. She didn't want to ruin their friendship.

As she walked into the upstairs' washroom, Julie could hear Kevin's voice through the pipes connected to the sink. That must mean the pipes of this washroom sink must be linked with the kitchen's sink downstairs! She didn't want to hear it, but it was hard not to even if they tried to keep their voices down.

"Tennyson, I'm warning you. Hands off _my_ girlfriend. Whatever you're doing, it needs to stop. Got it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ben's voice was so calm and quiet that Julie had to lean in further. However, she deeply regretted it when Kevin's aggressive tone came.

"YES YOU DO! You know exactly what I mean."

Julie can easily imagined Kevin pulling Ben's shirt collar up and lifting both of his feet off the ground with ease.

"Clam down and let go. I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Ben still spoke in indifferent, not sounding at all threatened.

"You really don't get it do you? Ha like that would fool me! Do I have to freaking spell it out for you? Do I?! You think that if you did it subtly I wouldn't notice? Got more confident recently to bold it up cause little ol' Kevin is too stupid to notice huh? I know you've been staring at _my girlfriend_ with that hungry gaze only a man looking at a woman would possess! Admit it. _**You like her don't you?**_ _**Your own cousin.**_"

Oh he said it. He said it! When she thought he would close the cracks on Pandora's Box, the guy landed a solid punch onto it! What was Kevin thinking?! Or in his case not thinking?! Julie was relying on him to seal those cracks, not open the damn box!

Julie officially had a mini breakdown in the washroom not realizing the absolute silence from downstairs.

* * *

><p>"<em>He (his other-self)…likes her…" <em> Even though it was a very small whisper Kevin heard it thanks to his hold on Ben's collar. The expression on Ben's face scared the shit out of him for Kevin to let go of Ben to slowly step back. _What the hell?_ That was a first for Ben to make such an expression, but it was quickly replaced with a goofy smile.

"Kevin, I seriously think you have it all wrong. Of course I like my cousin, but as _family. _Ewe! That would be disgusting for me to like her in any other way. Seriously that's gross dude. The words themselves gives me the creeps!"

Kevin didn't know if Ben was an amazing actor or that he misread the situation till now. It might just be his mental paranoia, thus added to fueling his imaginations. Maybe…he just interpreted a little too much into it. Yeah… maybe his instincts were wrong.

"Dude what you said earlier gave me the hives! Me and Gwen? That total dweeb? Never in a million light years! We're family. F.A.M.I.L.Y. Even if she was the last female on earth, never gonna happen. So whatever you were implying earlier, don't worry, you can have her. We're cool now?" Ben said it nonchalantly smiling with his eyes shut.

"Yeah…" Kevin said awkwardly. He was never a person that apologizes and never want to become one. He would rather hope to get away with it and not get into the sappy stuff.

"Cool. Then help me carry the snacks and drinks up."

* * *

><p>For the most part Gwen was relief. She was just glad their friendship wasn't damaged. Everything to her <em>seemed<em> to be fine, except a little awkwardness. Kevin wasn't mad anymore and Ben acted like himself. In Gwen's case she had time to calm her nerves as rationality came back to her (a huge part that helped was denial). Whatever that strange and undesirable occurrence was will forever remain in the blacklist of 'events-that-will-never-ever-be-mentioned-again'. The only thing that showed evident of _that event_ even happening was Julie's behaviour. She was fidgeting with her nails as she look between the two male.

"Julie what's wro—"

"Nothing!" Julie was too quick to response. Something must have happened when she left for the washroom. This worried Gwen because she was the only person who was left in the dark! What did Ben and Kevin talked about? She was super curious...

"Julie you like Cola right? Here Gwen, orange juice." Ben suddenly handed the ice cold beverage to her.

She stared at Kevin to make sure it was okay before taking the drink. She didn't want another _event_ happening. To her surprise Kevin didn't even twitch, instead continued to drink his Root Beer happily, not minding that Ben was the one handing her the glass. Gwen accept it with a muttered "Thanks…" Without Gwen noticing Julie held her breath.

Hours went by and Gwen could finally say everyone was back to normal… or whatever their normal was. The group acted like nothing had happened as they drank, snacked, and talked merrily.

"So guys, wanna play 'Truth or Dare'?" Ben suddenly announced.

"Ben it's getting late…" She interrupted him.

"What's the big deal Gwen? Have a little fun and lighten up!" It was Kevin who spoke. This surprised Gwen. He was a little odd, his voice sound slurred.

"One game wouldn't hurt anyone." Julie giggled cheerfully completely different from her earlier nervousness.

"Come on Gwen…" Ben beg with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright! Alright!"

"Great then we can decide wi—" Ben was cut off with Kevin demanding that he would go first by reasoning that he was the oldest.

"Ben, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to admit you like Gwen."

The room suddenly became 'Absolute Zero'. No one expected Kevin of all people to bring it up again. Not after everything was finally back to normal! Gwen was sweating buckets, Julie stopped in her giggling to fidget more nervously.

"Man, how lame of a dare can you get dude?" Ben's voice was the first to response in a light joke.

"Just wanted you to get the hives duh!" Kevin laughed.

The two girls in the room let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. The tension within the room was gone.

"Whatever. Gwen I like you. There, satisfy?"

"Nope like you mean it." Kevin grinned right beside a nervous Gwen.

Gwen could see Ben was about to pop a blood vessel, but surprisingly he stared right at her and said with such raw emotions released in three simple words, _"I like you." _Her cousin's entire disposition screamed he was deadly serious in his confession. If it was any other guy, it would be a love confession.

For some reason her face went red, more crimson than her hair. Something about the way he said it made her shiver with delight. She quickly turned her face away, too embarrassed to look at him. She disregard it as raging teenage hormones.

"'Kay, now it's my turn." Ben grinned.

"Julie truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your worst fear?"

"When my boyfriend cheats on me (especially if it's with his own cousin)." Julie stated immediately.

Gwen saw the pointed look that Julie was giving Ben. Ben on the other hand only smile knowingly in amusement like something interesting was happening soon.

"Me too." Ben remarked back.

Gwen knew playing this game would make things awkward again… Maybe she should stop it before—

"Gwen, earth to Gwen!"

"Huh? Sorry I didn't catch that?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"…Dare." Gwen was prepare for the worst possible dare Julie could muster.

"I dare you to kiss Kevin." Huh? Gwen blink once, then a second time. That wasn't at all a dare! It was an everyday task for her. She slowly lean into her boyfriend's embrace about to kiss him, but he teasingly moved away. She tried again, but the same result happened.

"Hey! Stay still would you?"

"No way. My kisses are expensive." Kevin teased.

"Please?" She gazed at him with the best puppy dog eyes she could manage.

Eventually he gave in and they lean towards each other until their lips touched and only a few seconds later she moaned as their kiss deepened. Gwen was unaware of the hungry-possessive gaze of a certain green eyes cousin was giving her. She was too occupied with the kiss as Kevin's tongue slipped in. However, Julie noticed more than just Ben's eyes but the simple fact that his whole body became rigid and fists clenched so tightly that she could see veins swelling from the white-knuckled pressure. That was not a normal reaction a person should have for a relative. Ben's actions has over-crossed the line of normal familial love long ago and it took Julie now to realize her utter denial of its existence.

This clearly confirmed her suspicions even if Ben doesn't realize himself. Her boyfriend was in love alright. In love with his own cousin…

"Mmmnn, Kev… You can stop now!" Gwen let in a much needed breath. Kevin never kissed her with so much passion before. This had surprised her, especially when they had an audience. Doesn't he know how to restraint himself?

"French Kiss? Lucky you Gwen. Doesn't seemed much like a dare to me!" Ben let out a laugh.

Gwen could only blush as her head was turned down and body still trembling from the loss of oxygen and embarrassment.

"Gwen, it's your turn." She heard Julie stated.

Ben was still laughing uncontrollably. Gwen straighten herself and looked directly at him. "Ben, truth or dare?"

"Let's see… From your face I'll be safest with choosing truth!" He chuckled, eyes still watering from his previous laugher.

Julie knew Ben released all the tension in his body through his laughs and jokes, thus she didn't comment. She was determined to cover up the truth.

"What's the worst crime you committed?" Gwen asked. If she couldn't get him with a dare she could always blackmail him instead she reasoned in triumph!

The reaction wasn't what she would have expected from Ben. His cheerful laugher die instantly. His face twisted with cold amusement. "Seriously? Do you really want to know?" His features display a cold calculating chill, but she could tell it was covering his pain.

She was about to utter, 'No if it hurts you so much', but Kevin in a drunken daze answered, "Come on man. Out with it already!"

"…Xenon…I couldn't protect you…loss you…death…" Ben whispered so softly, like a broken record that Gwen almost missed the last part. She placed a gentle smile directed at Ben. She was truly happy that he remembered. She serious thought he had forgotten that time… At least now she knew it still brought him pain like it does for her. Somehow it made her relief...

"What? Speak louder man!"

Ben glared up at Kevin changing his expression to a childlike grin. "Kevin, truth right?"

"What? It's dare for me dude. I'm no sissy."

"Only a sissy would back away from picking truth." Ben taunted.

"You're on."

Ben smirked with an evil gleam in his eyes. "What do you think of Julie?"

Gwen was surprise. She didn't expect Ben to ask that and seeing the widen eyes in the room, no one else did either.

"I think she's alright."

"Nope, not good enough. Come on, you can do better than that!" Ben stick out his tongue childishly.

"Well… She's pretty cool considering she has to withstand you for a boyfriend! I think she's kind, caring and sensitive seeing as she has to deal with your cocky altitude all the time and personally she's too good for you Tennyson… She a pretty girl who deserves better."

From hearing Kevin complimenting Julie like that Gwen felt inadequate. Kevin never complimented her like that and it deeply hurts her. She has to deal with Ben more than Julie has and she never get a 'good job' from anyone. Somehow it made her jealous of Julie and frustrated at Kevin. Gwen noticed Julie was blushing from the compliments, which her boyfriend was giving to her cousin's girlfriend. If that wasn't weird she didn't know what was. Didn't Ben feel anything about another guy complementing his girlfriend? Wasn't this a super awkward situation people tend to avoid or was it just her?

From her raising frustrations and the feeling of just wanting to cool herself off, she chugged at her orange juice. Somehow the cold beverage ease her mind and made her feel increasingly sleepy. Before her eyelids close she saw Kevin and Julie falling to the floors. Odd… Gwen thought as sleep consumed her.

* * *

><p>Ben smirked. Seemed like a job well played. Finally, he'd been waiting forever for the drinks to take affects. A little of strong tasteless alcohol and an alien drug that masked all odor, taste and smell was added into Kevin's and Julie's drinks. A drug which he gotten from an alien sex slaving organization he met in some black market. The drugs acted similar to Ecstasy making it a strong aphrodisiac, but what made it interesting was that it cast an illusion on the user to make them think they're having sex with their desired individual! What a dangerous and fun drug to experiment on. Of course he would never put any in Gwen's drinks, which by the way only contained sleeping pills. Gwen was his precious cousin. He would never harm her… He just needed to get these nuisances (especially Kevin) out of his way. Like he would ever give his cousin to the likes of Kevin Levin. Over his dead body. It's unfortunate that this Julie girl had to be involved in his plans. But it would be more convenience for him in the long-run and much more interesting (a punishment for his other-self)! He so loved to set the stage for dramatic humor. Ben grinned like a Cheshire cat as he mentally congratulated himself.<p>

Ben stood up and walked to Gwen's fallen form and picked her up bridal style to place her gently on his bed. Oh the joy when Gwen wakes up presented with his gift. He can't wait to see her expressions and absolute surprise. Gwen would thank him for this later. He was basically saving her from a future of pain and hardships!

He noticed the two body below started stirring. He better hurry and move them before they start waking up. Oh the fun! It was worth it for him to contain himself. Levin was seriously pushing on his nerves…especially with the kiss. He thought he was about to lose it, making all his efforts and plans go to waste. If Gwen hadn't push away a second sooner he would have punched the guy's lights out! He gazed at his treasured cousin fondly and place a gentle kiss on her forehead, tuck her into his blanket and cast her long strands of hair away from her face. He smiled warmly at her before ushering a "Goodnight," as he turned and dragged the two unconscious bodies out of his room.

* * *

><p>Kevin slowly awoke from his deep slumber. Wherever he was, it was dark. For sure he was on a comfortable bed—wait! There was a warm body next to his.<p>

"…Gwen? Is that you?" His heart was beating fast, his breath shallow, mind hazy and most importantly, he was _hard. _Why he was feeling like this he didn't know, but he needed her badly.

"Gwen… I can't wait till tomorrow. I can't wait any longer! I love you, I love you so much! Let's be together forever... Together as one."

He reached for her and slowly removed her clothes. There was no resistance, only small, light moans of delight. Her moans only made him more eager! Kevin was happy, Ben was finally out of the picture and she was all his.

He has been waiting forever for this moment! And finally she was ready to give herself to him. His patience and understanding had paid off after all. He had held himself back and now she would be fully his.

* * *

><p>Julie was so happy, so wonderfully blissed. She never would have thought those words would be uttered from Ben's lips. How his voice longed to be together with her. If this was a dream she doesn't want it to end. Their hot breaths intoxicating her as their tongues dance in a tango of needs and lust. They disconnected and she whimper begging for more. She heard him chuckled before placing his head between her neck and collar-bone to trail kisses further and further down her body. He was now sucking on her right nipple and pinching her left. She was overwhelmed with sensation she never felt before as she moaned louder and louder clasping his hair. It was longer than she remembered. However, the thought was ignored as he massaged her breasts. She never could imagined that having sex with the one you love would be so grand! Maybe she was wrong and Ben really did want to take their relationship to the next level. Maybe she would let herself be hopeful enough to consider Ben's willingness to give up the notion of being with Gwen, since it was impossible for the two to be together; to be in love with his own cousin. Society—people would never allow that kind of sin to be committed…<p>

Julie at this point lost all form of rational thinking. She was in absolute lust, a strong craving and want for the brunette boy to be inside her. It would make them one and reassure her entirely.

"Ben…nnh I-I can't take it anymore. I want you… inside me. Please…Mmmmm" Her voice sounded breathless.

Her eyes widen as he slammed himself into her. He was big and her inside felt like they were ripping apart. It was her first time, making her uncomfortable to the extreme. But his voice was gently calming her down. He began to move slowly, it hurts at first but before long pleasure rushed throughout her entire body. She wrapped herself tightly around him as she started to scream out his name again and again till their climax!

* * *

><p>To the two people too absorbed in a drug hallucinated state, they did not notice the figure standing beside their bed. His arms were crossed as he studied the bodies of Kevin and Julie screaming out his and Gwen's name each time Kevin thrust into the Japanese girl.<p>

Ben felt disgusted. However, at the same time he felt a great sense of accomplishment rush through his body like adrenaline. By tomorrow...a sinister smirk crossed his features as he closes the door. A small chuckle escaped his lips. He couldn't wait for tomorrow!

Who would have guess the drug to work so well? He laughed at the absolute perfection of it all.

The two young teenagers none the wiser didn't hear the confident footsteps of a certain Ben Tennyson heading back to his bedroom.

Ben's last thoughts before he dozed off beside Gwen as he held her tightly was the sweet despair he would taste tomorrow morning as he let the two enjoy their honey covered dream before reality hits. And we all know, reality is a bitch.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ben was in a wonderful mood seeing as it was such a bright and sunny day. Last night he was comfortably asleep beside Gwen. This morning he was up early in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He just loved the smell of freshly fried bacons and eggs, especially when all his problems will soon disappear. The aroma would even wake up the undead from their deep slumber.<p>

He could hear Gwen's footsteps walking sleepily down the stairs. He turned around and there she was dressed and beautiful as always. "Good Morning!" Ben chirped cheerfully. He could tell she was shocked in discovering he was the first one up making breakfast. "Looks like you saw the impossible happening Gwen." He teased her.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes again to fully wake herself up. It was unbelievable for Ben to be up earlier than her, cooking breakfast no less! She must still be asleep—hallucinating even! She opened her eyes again. Nope he was still there, wearing this ridiculously pink apron…guess this was real...

"Gwen, could you go get Julie and Kevin? Kevin should be in the guest room and Julie should be in my room." Ben announced as he set down the plates.

"I was sleeping in your room and Julie wasn't there."

"That's weird…Maybe she's in the washroom." Ben faked being confuse. He tried not to laugh, keeping his face neutral.

Ben saw Gwen nodded in understanding. No doubt or worry on her innocent face. Gwen, Gwen, Gwen…My sweet naïve Gwen. Let me teach you that in life, **there is no gain without pain.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Nonononono!" The sound was like a distress signal broadcasted to the whole neighborhood. But to Ben, her voice was music to his ears.

Truly, what a wonderful morning as people knocks on his doors frantically.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hope you guys like this really long chapter! It's an apology seeing as I haven't updated in awhile. I'm also very embarrass with some scenes... (but it was necessary so don't hate me) This chapter displays more of Ben's evil side and the depth of his obsession and willingness to get what he wants. That's why in chapter 2 I explored the depth of his madness and Myaxx's description of how far he would go for his goals (one of the reason he gained so much power in so little time was because losing Gwen meant losing someone to keep Ben grounded/connected to his human qualities (ethnics, morals, rights and wrongs), which I explained a lot in chapter 1) Everything is connected so read carefully and you might notice something that could foreshadow events to come! Sorry for the rambling.

**R&R**


End file.
